This invention relates generally to the carriage of heavy objects about in relatively close quarters. More particularly, this invention relates to the transporting of heavy objects over stationary barriers or from one fixed resting point to another in crowded confines. It is particularly useful where the object to be moved would require the assistance of several individuals and would necessitate such individuals to lift and transport such objects while in awkward positions.
The need for movement of heavy objects in a crowded environment may exist in a number of everyday settings. One situation to which the present invention is particularly adapted is the movement of disabled or injured individuals in a variety of their everyday activities. Movements of such a patient between bed and a wheel chair, between a wheelchair and bathing and toilet facilities, and between a wheel chair and a stationary chair are often problematic. Where a disabled or injured individual lacks a high degree of upper body strength such movements may only be made with the assistance of one or more strong individuals who in effect lift and carry the individual from one place to another. For such individuals, who are often rendered disabled as the result of paralyzing injury or the onset of degenerative afflictions such as Muscular Dystrophy, Alzheimer's Disease, and Amyotropic Lateral Sclerosis, movement of the type described creates a substantial dependence on others. This limits a disabled individual's ability to move to only such times when one or more persons are available to move him.
Other patient movement devices are available and known in the prior art, but most are either hydraulic or ratchet jack actuated. The latter results in abrupt movement and is therefore totally unsatisfactory for the movement of patients.
Another environment calling for the carriage of heavy objects in close and crowded quarters is automotive and machinery workshops. The lifting of an automobile engine from a car to a workbench often involves many of the same awkward lifting problems encountered in moving patients. Other lifting and carriage devices have been used in the workshop setting but these most often involve ceiling hoists or tripod arrangements placed over the car. The former of these requires permanent integration into a building structure, while the latter must be assembled around a car for each use and requires excess space and inconvenience.